Long Winter Nights
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Beast Boy hates the cold; can Raven change his mind? ONESHOT BBxRaven R&R please!


Butterfly: I have to say the upside to the isolation in West Virginia has given me an ample amount of time to catch up on oneshots I had forgotten about... This is an idea I came up with about a month ago, and forgot to get down on paper (or technically computer) so the idea was lost. I don't own Teen Titans only this story. Enjoy!

**Long Winter Nights:**

"Raven I'm freaking cold!" Beast Boy complained. Raven said nothing as she stared at the dark horizon. She didn't mind being with her green team mate near as much as she had a few years ago, but she wished he would quit whining. They were both on watch that night, keeping an eye on the frozen tundra, since the Titans were on a mission to help A.J. and Joy in Russia." I hate the damn snow! It's wet and slushy and annoyingly cold!"

"Beast Boy it's not that bad," Raven said facing her friend. Bad mistake; he had been staring at her already and his wide emerald eyes met her amethyst ones and Raven blushed. She was thankful that the cold had already reddened her cheeks." Snow is beautiful, a pure white blanket over everything... The _cold _is what you hate..."

"Fine, I hate the damn cold," Beast Boy said as he began to shiver. Raven sighed and moved to sit behind of him. She wrapped her long cloak around them both and wrapped her arms around his waist." Rae what are you doing?"

"You said you were cold," Raven said in answer to his question." I have my winter cape lines with faux fur and thick cotton for a reason, Gar, and it's big enough to cover us both... Plus you're no use on post if you're frozen. Unless you'd like me to go back to my posistion..."

"No!" Beast Boy said yanking the cloak tighter around them both. Raven traced absent circles on his stomach, stopping to marvel at how well defined his abs had become over the years. A small part of Raven's mind was yelling, wondering why she was acting so out of character, but it was forshadowed by the side that was marveling at how warm Beast Boy was. He gave a contented moan as Raven traced on his stomach." Raven, that feels really good..."

"Hm..." Raven replied. She leaned her chin on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck. Beast Boy put his hands on her wrists and leaned his face into her hair. They sat like that for a few moments, both not wanting to move and both wondering what the hell they were doing. Beast Boy turned in Raven's arms, and curled his own around her waist, to face the young empath." What-"

"You're warm..." Beast Boy said touching his forehead to hers. In his mind he was freaking about (_What the hell am I doing?! He thought She's gonna kill me for this!_) but he kept his cool on the outside. Raven said nothing but resumed her tracing on his lower back and stared into his deep emerald eyes. He searched her own wide, lash-framed, amethyst ones and traced the curve of her waist." You smell good, Rae, like vanilla..."

"You smell like cinnimon, Gar," Raven said back. Both teens' faces grew red from more then the cold. Raven touched her nose to his and rubbed their noses together in a mock eskimo kiss. Beast Boy chuckled as she did this and leaned forward and ghosted her lips with his. Raven's eyes snapped open and Beast Boy pulled back, his eyes wide and fearful for what he had just done." Why'd you stop?"

Neither heros expected Raven to react like that, especially Raven herself. And neither of them expected what she did next either; she leaned forward and firmly pressed her lips to Beast Boy's. moving her arms to snake around his neck and hold him there. He held her waist more firmly and she began to lace her fingers into his emerald locks. They pulled their faces back for a quick breath before Beast Boy dove in for another kiss. This one was much more passionate then the first; and both heros were far beyound out of character; this was on a whole other spectrum of how they would normally act.

Raven felt Beast Boy's tongue trace her lips softly, hesitantly as if asking permission, and she obliged. Soon they were both busy tracing and memorizing every contour and dip in each others mouth. Beast Boy nibbled playfully at her lower lip, and Raven realized this green bean wasn't as inexperienced as the team gave him grief for. They continued to kiss for what seemed like hours, and was really only a few moments. Raven pulled her face back first, gasping for breath and it appearing in white tuffs from the cold.

"Holy shit," Beast Boy said catching his breath. Raven gasped for breath and nodded, agreeing to his choice of words. He leaned his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes, taking in his warmth and his scent." Holy shit that was amazing... It was way out of character for us but still! Holy shit!"

"My thoughts exactly," Raven said touching her nose to his," Makes guard duty a hell of a lot more interesting, I'll say." Beast Boy chuckled and kissed Raven softly on the lips." But I have to say it was a good interesting. Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?!"

"Honestly?" Beast Boy asked kissing her again between words. Raven nodded and let him kiss her repeatedy." I've had a couple dates over the years, but that was the first kiss like _that_ I've ever had." another kiss." I was going with the flow; following what felt right." A lingering kiss this time." I can't believe I was doing it right!"

"_Really_ good," Raven corrected. She kissed him this time, firmer then his gentle pecks, and with more gusto then she wanted to admit to." Really, really, _really_, good..." She stopped suddenly and her eyes widened in horror." Shit, we shouldn't be doing this." She tried to pull back, but he held her firmly to his chest." Beast Boy, we're best friends! And that hot make-out session we just had isn't helping-"

"You seriously just admited to us having a hot make-out session," Beast Boy chuckled," You admited to it and still it feels like a dream some true... No we shouldn't have done it because we're supposed to be friends; but look me in the eyes and tell me you would take it back." Raven attempted to do so, but she met his wide emerald eyes, full of love ad adoration, and couldn't." You see what I meant, Rae? I am never going to forget that and I refuse to take it back. I care about you Raven, more then a best friend, even though you are that. And I think you feel the same about me, or was you kissing back, and saying I kissed good, a hallucination from the cold?"

"I'm not cold anymore," Raven said with a smile. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist again, holding her close to him." You're right, Gar... I won't take it back, because I care about you too..." Beast Boy's eyes widened as she kissed him gently." Don't act surprised..."

"Yes ma'am," Beast Boy grinned. They started to kiss again and he chuckled." You're gonna' have bite marks on your lips from all this kissing! It's going to be obvious we're together now... Not many people I know have fangs that leave marks like that." Raven shrugged and snuggled into his arms." On second thought, I don't care, it's like my mark. So you're mine and only mine, now..."

They sat in silece for awhile, just leaning against each other for warmth. Raven traced absent circled on his chest and paid more attention to him then the watch, but Beast Boy didn't complain; especially when she leaned up to kiss him every now and then.

"Still hate the cold?" Raven asked when she pulled back from another random kiss. Beast Boy shook his head." Oh, changed your mind?"

"I like the cold," Beast Boy said in her ear," As long on those long winter nights I have you to keep me warm, Rae..."

They didn't talk after that. They just stayed close, on that long winter night.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: Yes, it's really OOC and fluffy, but I have a few of those every now and then. I'm an author I am subject to a few pieces of mindless fluff. Hope you enjoyed! R&R even if you didn't!


End file.
